


The Darkness That Binds Us

by TrashmouthAndHypochondriac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Ghosts, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, Useless Vampires, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashmouthAndHypochondriac/pseuds/TrashmouthAndHypochondriac
Summary: He had saved her, she had become his puppet. Can she free herself before the darkness consumes what's left of her?
Kudos: 1





	The Darkness That Binds Us

It all happened in an instant. A moment was all it took. She saw the blood spurting from the open wound before she felt the pain; the searing, earth shattering pain. She fell to her knees before her attacker, a look of shock etched on her features. Blood flew from her lips, her lungs screamed for oxygen. She fell, face down, blood already pooling around her body as she gasped and sputtered for air, the crimson liquid filling her lungs. She was suffocating, dying on this field of carnage, too weak to move. Her mind was growing foggy, strangled cries for help escaped her, sounding more like moans of pain than actual words. She was going to die here, alone, slowly drowning in her own blood; no one to save her, or assure her things would be okay. She clung to what little life she had left, hoping and praying that someone would find her before it was too late. But she was only prolonging the inevitable, only making this experience more agonizing. She wasn't ready to die, not yet. The fleeting moments felt like hours, her lungs felt as though they were on fire as she tried desperately to take a breath, to relieve the pain. Her final minutes of life were excruciating, silent tears fell from her cheeks. With the last of her strength, she used her magic, sending a message to Charlie. An apology for all the suffering she had caused him. One final goodbye before the light faded from her eyes and her world went dark.  
Her body laid there, blood staining the grass underneath her, her eyes open and empty. The usual rise and fall of her chest was absent, no signs of life around her. With her death, His curse was lifted, his hardships taken away, because of that, her soul was at peace. 

Lights flickered in the distance, growing ever so closer to the young witch, moving faster and faster until the starving beings swarmed, devouring what once was Gemma, leaving only bits of her behind. Their fangs glistened in the moonlight, saliva dripping down their chins. Low growls left their throats as they fought for scraps of her. It was almost pathetic how desperate they were for a taste of her. Razor sharp claws tore into her skin, ripping and shredding, flesh flying around, hitting the nature around with wet slaps. The sound of ripping cellophane could be heard as they cut into her tissue. Strands of muscle fibers clung to their pale skin, their long fingers bringing the fresh meat to their lips, ripping, tearing, and sucking down the viscera. The field was covered in a mess of her carnage, blood and gore coating the daisies, bits of her hair draped over fallen branches. Her clothing was shredded, tossed all around, carelessly as the monsters fed on her corpse, their lips stained with her blood. Hungry claws grasped at her mangled body, ripping and tearing at the flesh. Her beloved necklace grew tangled in the matted locks of her hair, thrown to the wind without care. It dangled, blood dripping rhythmically on the ground. Bits of her face were sent flying in every direction, teeth hit the grass with a soft thud, her eye bounced to the far edge of the feast. Growls and slurps filled the air as they ate their fill, leaving nothing but bones and crumbs of her behind. Her soul may have been at peace, but her body suffered a terrible injustice. She had been bested by the creatures, and in turn became their victory meal. The only solace was that she had not been alive to endure that. Though now, not a single soul would know her terrible fate, lest they inspect the gore to find the necklace she wore daily, the ring gifted to her by Charlie, or the scraps of the clothes she had been wearing. She had died alone, and her corpse was left at the mercy of animals, who cared not for what she once was. It seemed as though the universe had finally inacted her revenge on the witch for the dark magic she had used. Mother nature was a cruel, merciless being, and she made it known that bloody day. 

Her body, or what was left, was found hours after the beasts had their fill. The group, her makeshift family, stepped cautiously around the bloody scene. A faint squelch, followed by gagging could be heard. "I stepped on an eye man, fuck... I stepped on a fucking eye," The vampire mumbled, his body tensing as he felt the sickness rise within him. He was no stranger to gore himself, but even that was too much for his stomach to bear. He vomited up the contents of his stomach, the bloody bile fitting right in with the scene before them.  
Charlie's rigid form stepped forward, his eyes locked on the necklace he had grown to recognize as her most cherished belonging. It was dangling from a branch, dried blood coating the pendant, bits of hair and scalp tangled around the chain; The sight of it made him queasy, but he couldn't just leave it there. With trembling hands, he reached forward, yanking it free from the branch it was trapped on. He held onto the charm for dear life, squeezing it into his palm, hoping by some miracle, his desperation would bring her back. "Fuck, Gemma... Why didn't you wait?" He breathed, speaking as though his words had the power to reverse time and bring the witch back to him. He let out a shaky breath, one he didn't know he'd been holding in, flashes of her running across his mind. She'd gone and gotten herself killed, leaving him alone, with no chance to say goodbye. Fuck he hated her for leaving him, not that he'd admit how deep her death had cut.  
Everyone could tell he had a soft spot for Gemma. Gemma and his sister, Emily, were the only two beings on this Earth, Charlie cared for. Even a blind man could see that. And now, he stood in the once beautiful field of daisies, wishing he had told her how he'd felt sooner.  
Unable to control his rage, Charlie punched the trunk of the tree until his fists were swollen and raw, tears blurring his vision. He hated himself for not being there to save her from this violence, but he hated himself more for the feeling of relief that washed over him, knowing his curse was lifted because of her death. The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks, leaving the wind knocked out of him, sending him falling backwards into a puddle of her blood. The now cool liquid seeped into his clothing, staining his skin, the days meal threatening to make a reappearance. He gulped down the sickness, splaying his hands out to steady himself, his fingers wrapping around her ring, the one he had given her. He had Emily's help picking it out, but he had been so proud of himself, finding something that held even a fraction of Gemma's beauty.  
The second he made contact with the ring, his body tensed, frozen is place as a vision of her last moments played in his mind. It was like he was in her shoes, experiencing everything she had, living through the brutal feast the creatures partook in. It filled him with a sadness and a disgust so profound, that he let out a sob once the vision was over. Tears flowed freely down his filth covered cheeks, leaving streaks of pale white among the layers of dirt and grit. And then the pain hit him. Searing, white hot pain consumed every nerve in his body, causing him to scream out in agony as her magic found its new home in him, filling him to the brim with a darkness so powerful he felt he may burst.  
But just as suddenly as the pain started, it was gone, leaving him gasping for air, gripping at the gore covered ground beneath his fingers. Even in death, she had made it known a part of her would forever be engraved on his soul.  
Charlie pushed himself up onto unsteady legs, slipping her necklace over his head, not caring about the stains of her left on it. He slipped the ring onto his pinky finger, staring down at the emerald stone with a newfound determination. She had gifted him her magic, entrusted him with something she had held so dear. He wouldn't let her down, he'd bring her justice for the agonizing death she'd endured. He had to. For her.


End file.
